10th MS Team
by Maverick7
Summary: the story of an MS Team in the One Year War.


hhmmmm..... dug this one up in my files, looks pretty old, maybe I worked on it during the summer? maybe?  
  
November 3rd U.C. 0079  
  
4 days before the launch of Operation Odessa.  
  
2nd Lieutenant Matt Trinh looks out of the Transport's window, wondering how did he get a command that he didn't want. "It's not that I want it, but all I am is a pilot. I don't want the responsibility of command," he thought, miserably. "I hope I don't get anyone killed on the first day." "The Transport getting ready to land on the Earth, everyone get ready to for re-entry." the Transport's captain said over the PA. The Transport's boxy exterior, the atmosphere's heat heating up the hull, while the interior of the Transport is still the same temperature.  
  
Ensign Kyle Rizzo, working on his RGC-80 GM Cannon, was complaining again, this time about his new commander not being around yet. Their old commander was killed by two Doms ganging up on him, leaving him ,the then-CPO, in charge, but by the time they were able to retreat, another pilot was killed when his GM blew up. That had left Kyle, and the Hover Truck the only ones left, they were able to retreat when reinforcements from the 09th, and 11th MS Teams came in.  
  
Lt. Trinh got off the Transport, the only one there was what was left of the 10th MS Team, CPO Kyle Rizzo, and the Hover Truck Operators. "We are to report to Captain Taylor now for our assignment." "Well, lets go than." said Matt.  
  
The jeep, containing the 10th MS Team, heads down to the Captain's Office, on the way we see battle damaged GMs, none of the soldiers in the jeep were surprised at the damage, the Zeons were getting desperate, and were even using more powerful than usual prototype Mobile Suits. "I heard through the rumors that a Mobile Suit Carrier, and it's three Mobile Suits are causing problems for the Zeeks." said Kyle. "But that is just rumors, right? It sounds like something out of an old TV show." said Matt.  
  
The Jeep stopped at the Battalion's Briefing room, the Captain finishing giving the other Mobile Suit Teams their Missions. "10th Team, your mission is simple, before we head out on Operation Odessa, we'll need some recon data, and since the 10th is understrength, with only two MS pilots. If there is trouble, get out of there, and we'll try again with a full- strength Team. All right get to it." the Captain finished the briefing.  
  
The 10th Team went over to the Mobile Suit Hangar. The Tech gives the assignments ideal for Recon  
  
RGM-79G GM Ground Command Type- Lt. Matt Trinh  
  
180mm Cannon  
  
Large Shield  
  
RGC-80 GM Cannon-Ensign Kyle Rizzo  
  
90mm Machine Gun  
  
Large Shield  
  
The Hover Truck will not be used for this mission.  
  
Any questions?  
  
"Why isn't the Hover Truck being used for this Mission? Matt asked. "I thought they would be better use for Recon." "Normally yes, they would, but due to shortages in replacement parts for Hover Trucks, we wouldn't be able to replace certain parts." The Tech replied." Hopefully supply transports will be able to get to the base."  
  
"Let's go Ensign" said Matt. The two Mobile Suits stepped out of the Hangar. The terrain of the south eastern coastline was rock,y and desolate, if there are Zeon Mobile Suits in the area, than they would have been spotted. "We should observe radio silence now." Matt said, "What? Why?" Kyle asked. "Because there could be an ambush, plus our base is near water, so there could be Gogs in there." Matt replied. "I've got something on my radar." Kyle said. The contacts were near the two large rocks nearest to them, and two Zaku IIs came out of their hiding places. Matt moved his GM into position to attack them with the cannon. "Locking on, and......got him" Mat said, as he fires the cannon, the Zaku II on the right side had it's arm blown off, the Zaku on the left attacked Kyle at close range, unable to use the GM Cannon's main weapon, and was forced to use his 90mm Machine Gun.  
  
Matt's GM fared less better, the 180mm Cannon cut in half by it's Heat Hawk, and took out his Beam Saber. Matt went in closer, the Zaku, with it's heat hawk still in hand. The Zaku tried a slash, Matt blocked it using his Beam Saber, and slashed the Zaku, and damaged the Zaku, but did not do enough damage to take it down. "What a machine!" thought Matt, but then noticed the missiles on the legs, and the modified head. "I guess that makes sense," Matt said "A MS-06S Zaku II, normally it's reserved for commanders and aces, so it has to be the Commander, an Ace would be more skilled."  
  
Kyle's Mobile Suit lost the 180mm Cannon on it's shoulder. Kyle took his Beam Saber, and used it to cut the 120mm Machine Gun in half. Kyle then took the Beam Saber and cut it into where the grenades are stored on the Zaku. Kyle used his Mobile Suit's boosters to move out of the explosion. Kyle looked around, and saw that his new Commander was still in combat with the other Zaku, Kyle took his Mobile Suits Machine Gun, and fired it into the Zaku's back.  
  
Matt was still in combat with the enemy's commander, the Zaku turned. "Why did it turn?" Matt wondered. Matt took full advantage of the distraction, and plunged the Beam Saber into the Zaku's weakest point on the front, the Head. The loss of the head took out the camera in the head, and the Zaku fell. The Pilot scrambled out of the doomed Zaku's cockpit, and into Matt's GM's hands.  
  
Soon after the capture of the Zeon Pilot, five Gogs appear from the ocean. "Great!" Matt said, "We had a hard time getting rid of two Zakus, now we are facing five more powerful Mobile Suits, let's go Ensign." "Yes Sir." Kyle said. The two GMs used their back thrusters to get out of the area, the five Gogs in pursuit. "Lt. Trinh to Base, we have five Gogs in pursuit, we'll need some reinforcements."  
  
"Roger, Lieutenant, we are setting up defenses now." the comm tech said. At the base GM Cannons, Guntanks, and RX-77-D Guncannons are getting into position for long range attacks. 


End file.
